Jack's Sweet Home
by Sumi-Sprite
Summary: When Jack the kitten is rescued and taken into the house of the kind human Manfred, he makes some new friends - North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and a mysterious stray cat by the name of Pitch. Now it's time to have some new adventures, and perhaps find out where he came from. Pet!Guardians AU, featuring Kitten!Jack. Chi's Sweet Home Spin-off. ON HIATUS TO BE EDITED!
1. Cold and Dark

**Jack's Sweet Home.**

Ch. 1

_A/N~…I NEED TO RE-EXAMINE MY ENTIRE LIFE RIGHT NOW, PLEASE EXCUSE ME, I AM NOW GOING TO EAT MY SHIT. _

…_anyone ever watch that adorable anime, Chi's Sweet Home? It's so cute! Granted each episode is about three minutes longer, but damn so many episodes! And season two is awesome! I need to watch the OVA though eventually lol_

_Anyways, I recently watched after seeing a cute GIF from the series, and then this came to my head…goodbye, life. *sobs*_

_Le sigh, but anyways, please enjoy! Chapters will be fairy sparse, as I have one to many things to do overall, along with __**Snakebite's sequel**__, but this will give me something fun and cute to do!_

_Enjoy!_

Characters: Jack, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Manny (more to be added)

Pairing(s): None (possible Cavity later on)

Universe: Pet!AU.

Tags: Kitten!Jack, Bunny!Bunny, Dog!North, Cat!Tooth, Hamster!Sandy, Cat!Pitch, Human!Manny, Pitch is a badass stray, Sandy makes an adorable chubby hamster, Jack is curious, Jack is a little shit, welcome to the family fic, cutesy fic, I need a life, I'm going to hell, I hope you're all happy.

Who's what!

North – burgundy and white Russian Malamute.

Bunny – rabbit. (Think his little form in RotG)

Tooth – blue and green Bengal cat. (Shut up, these colors are normal in this universe)

Sandy – gold hamster.

Jack – white kitten.

Pitch – black cat.

**WARNING!** This chapter contains some very sensitive material concerning animal abuse, proceed with caution, and let the record show that I do not condone this behavior.

_So…_

_Shall we start now?_

_~S~_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was cold.

It was dark.

And he was _scared._

He didn't know what happened. One minute he had been playing in a box with his sister, their mother out to get food for them. But then he heard his sister cry out, and everything became dark. Something surrounded him, plastic, hot, the air thin and murky. Then he had been moving, and he could hear his sister calling out to him, growing further and further away.

It had snowed the previous day, and he could feel the cold air seeping into the strange thing that held him prisoner. Swinging to and fro, meowing loudly to be let out.

The found of feet on pavement suddenly became more hollow; like they were walking on wood. They stopped.

A pause.

He's swung upwards, and the small kitten feels vertigo tumble through the heavy grip of gravity. He's soon falling, falling, falling…

And then, he's _freezing._

HE screamed, cried, and struggled in the trash bag, slow trickles of freezing water starting to flood the plastic. His body locked up from terror and the cold, and he suddenly wants nothing more than to sleep. The air is scarce, the water frigid, freezing his little lungs and soaking his soft fur.

He was going to die.

'_Someone…please, someone, anyone! HELP ME!'_

Darkness…

…

And then he wakes up to the moon high above him.

Dazed and uncertain, he looked around. He was no longer in that suffocating bag. He appeared to be in a backyard of some sorts, the dark of night cloaking the garden and trees with in. Flowers tightly closed to the night stood limp and sleepy, the porch light barely stirring them.

_Scritch, scritch, scritch…_

'_Huh…?'_ he hears scratching on wood, but he's too weak to look up and around him. He was so cold…

Light then, followed by the creaking of a door opening. Someone gasps.

"Oh my! Where did you come from little one?" he hears someone – a human – ask.

Warm hands reached down and pick him up, and he hears another gasp.

"Oh you poor thing, you're soaking wet. And you're freezing!"

He looked up, eyes bleary, and barely catches sight of…the moon? A face?

"Don't you worry little one, you're safe now," the moon-face says, "Let's get you inside and warm."

A barely heard mew was his reply, and he shuts his eyes. Safe, warm…yes, he was safe now, and he was going to get warm soon.

The man took the freezing kitten into his house, the porch light dimming.

And from a darkened bush, gold eyes watched the man take the kitten inside.

To be continued…


	2. Safe and Warm

**Jack's Sweet Home.**

Ch. 2

_A/N~ Chapter two, yay! _

_~S~_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Warm. He was warm now.

But still so cold.

How can he be both cold and warm? It made no sense to him!

"Hey, are you awake now?"

Who was that?

"Come now, Bunny, give him some space!"

…was that a dog?

Oh no, he was with a dog. His mother told him all about dogs, how mean and nasty they were and how they would eat little kittens and bark at them and-

"Are you okay?" another voice – female this time – asked him.

Groaning, he opened his eyes blearily. At first he saw nothing but blurry shapes and swirling colors, dropping nausea into his gut. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, he opened his eyes again. This time, his vision was clear, and he could easily see where he was and who was with him.

He appeared to be laying on a soft, plush pillow with a small blanket tossed over him. A fireplace was roaring warmly just a few feet from him, warming the large living room. And around him, he found four animals looking down at him curiously and in concern.

He first noticed the cat – a sleek, slender female of dark blue fur and amethyst eyes. Next to her was a grey and white rabbit with dark markings, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion at him. Next to the rabbit was a small, pudgy gold hamster, his little nose wiggling curiously at him. And just above them all…

"DOG!"

He hopped up, back arching and bristling as he hissed at the large, furry dog before him. He was huge! A large white and burgundy dog similar to a husky, but stockier. And he was looking _right at him!_

"Stay away from me!" He hissed loudly again, claws digging into the pillow.

"Oi, relax ya furball, he ain't gonna hurt ya!" the rabbit snapped.

"Bunny, be nice!" the cat scolded, before turning back to look at the white kitten, "I'm sorry, Bunny's a bit…abrasive."

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" the kitten snapped, still bristling, blue eyes wide in fright.

The hamster waved his little arms, catching his attention. He started making little strange noises, not unlike the cooing of a sleeping child. The kitten blinked, not at all understanding the hamster.

"Uh…?"

The dog laughed, deep and loud, startling the kitten once more into a hissing puffball.

"That is Sandy," he said, his Russian accent prominent, "I am North! And this here is Tooth and Bunny."

He gestured with his nose to the sleek female cat and the rabbit. The kitten blinked, a bit perplexed.

"Why is he just called Bunny if he's already a bunny?" he asked.

Bunny bristled, glowering at the kitten. The little white cat was not the least bit intimidated.

"Is better than E. Aster Bunnymund, his full name." the dog chuckled.

'_E. Aster Bunnymund?'_ the kitten snorted, fur falling back against his body as he calmed.

"Yeah? And what's your name, runt? Snowy?" Bunny snapped.

"My name is Jack, cottontail!" the kitten – Jack – snapped back. He suddenly paused, and spoke before anyone could reply.

"Where's my mom at? And my sister?" he asked, "How did I get here?"

Everyone became silent suddenly, and the other animals looked to one another uncertainly. Whining lowly, North, laid down in front of Jack, nearly nose to nose with the kitten.

"Little kitten, Jack, do you not remember what happened?" he asked calmly.

Jack shook his head, and the dog sighed, ears lowering.

"It is…Jack, some humans do bad, bad things," the dog started carefully, "But most are very good! Like our Manny, our owner. But some humans are not like Manny, and do bad things to animals."

Jack blinked, not understanding.

North sighed, and Tooth stepped up, placing a paw up on Jack's pillow. She smiled sadly.

"Jack, some people don't like animals," she said, "So, if a mother cat has kittens, and the humans don't want the kittens…they get rid of them."

Jack's ears perked up, eyes wide.

"Get…rid of? But why? We were living in a box behind a place that sometimes gave us food." He said.

The others seemed to tense, and Tooth cleared her throat.

"Well…some people are very bad. And if they are feeling particularly bad that day, they look for people, for animals, to hurt." she said.

Jack cocked his head, "Is that why I was in that cold, dark place? In that bag?"

He startled as North growled, fur rising once more. Tooth shot North a warning look, and the Malamute quickly calmed.

"Yes. But the point here is that you were likely either taken from your mother and sister…" Tooth hesitated, "Or…"

"Or what?" Jack probed.

North steppe din this time, "I am sure they are fine. They are probably even looking for you!"

Jack nodded slowly while the others muttered their own halfhearted agreement. They seemed uneasy though, something the kitten could not really understand. He sighed though, suddenly saddened. How was he supposed to get home? His sister and mother need him! His mother needed help getting food for his sister sometimes, or he needed to stay with and watch his sister when their mother went out. And it got so cold at night, they needed him to help keep warm in their little box…

Jack suddenly looked up, perplexed.

"Wait, if I was taken to a bad place because someone didn't like me, how did I get here?" he asked.

The other animals looked to one another warily, uncertain. North suddenly sat up and lowered his ears somewhat.

"We are uncertain," he said, "Perhaps a merciful human passed by and rescued you."

"Or something else…" Bunny muttered.

The others tossed the rabbit scathing looks, confusing Jack. But he didn't question it; he was safe and warm now, he had no reason to complain. Plus, he was really tired now, and the pillow was soft and comfortable. The fire was warm, the blanket was warm, he'd never been so warm in his life.

Jack yawned long and loud, catching the others' attention. Lying back down on the pillow, Jack sighed with bleary eyes.

"M'tired…" he muttered.

"Go on back to sleep, Jack," he heard Tooth say gently, "No one is going to hurt you now."

Jack hummed, smiling slightly as Sandy tucked the blanket around him. His ear flickered as North tried to lick down the messy tuft of fur on his head, to no avail.

Snuggling down into the pillow, Jack found himself submerged in a half sleep, his mind foggy and drifting, yet his senses were sharp.

"Do you think it was him who saved Jack?"

"Bah, that bloke is selfish and sadistic, he'd never risk his life ot save anyone, let alone risk comin' into our yard."

"But Manny said he thought he saw him…"

"There's tons of black cats in the neighborhood! It could have been a shadow for all we know."

"But it if it was him…"

"I'm tellin' ya, there is no way Pitch Black would have saved the runt."

Jack frowned in his sleep.

Who was Pitch Black?

To be continued…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_A/N~ And the plot thickens~ Next time, Jack wakes up and discovers the wonders of pet food and The Great Backyard!_

_Review please~!_

_~S~_


	3. A Wonderful Place

**Jack's Sweet Home.**

Ch. 3

_A/N~ I re-watched the first season of Chi's Sweet Home, and of course was prompted into writing the third chapter of this. Lol I hope to have __**Solitude and Darkness**__updated some time as well,_ _but not anytime too soon._ _Please be patient a little longer!_

_Enjoy!_

_~S~_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

By the time Jack reawakened for the second time, the fire was out and the house was bright with the coming of late morning. Yawning, Jack stood up on his pillow and stretched, shaking himself to shoo away the remains of sleep.

Eyes bleary, he turned to his left, "Hey mom, what's for break…"

He paused, seeing the unfamiliar house around him, and no sign of his mother or sister.

"…fast?" he blinked, startled. Before he suddenly remembered.

He had been in a cold, dark place, and he had been so tired and weak. But then when he woke up, he was in this strange house and had met other animals. He had asked how he got there, and asked where his family was…

"_Some humans do bad, bad things…"_ he recalled the dog telling him.

But what did that have to do with his sister and mom? Or how he got in that cold dark place?

"Those guys are weird…" he muttered, before looking down over his plush pillow. He blinked.

There was a small blue bowl set before his pillow. Craning his neck, he sniffed at it, and immediately his ears perked up. It smelled like…

"Milk!" hopping from his pillow, Jack crouched beside the bowl and began lapping up the sweet liquid.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his sandpaper tongue touched the surface of the milk, and he suddenly couldn't get enough of it. By the time he had licked the bowl clean, his belly was full and he was content.

'_I never ate that much before!'_ he thought, licking his lips.

"Ah! You're awake now!"

Startled, Jack veered around with wide eyes. Standing in the doorway of the living room was a short, round man with a pleasant smile, the dog beside him wagging his tail happily. The man was mostly bald, with a single wisp of pale blond hair on his round head, and dressed in white pants and a soft blue sweater.

Kneeling down to Jack, the man reached a hand out carefully. Apprehensive, Jack sniffed in the direction of the hand. It didn't smell dangerous, but even still he looked towards North for help.

The dog grinned, tail wagging harder, "This is Manny! Our owner! He is nice man!"

Jack blinked, before looking back at Manny owlishly. He cocked his head, and Manny laughed, lowering his hand.

"You're a cute one!" he looked over at the empty bowl, "And a hungry one too! I'm glad you have an appetite, it means you haven't gotten sick."

'…_I don't get this guy.'_ Jack thought in confusion.

"Well, since you're feeling better, perhaps you would like to play with the others? They're outside now in the backyard." Manny reached over and picked Jack up, startling the kitten.

"What the?!" Jack started to struggle, before North caught his attention.

"Is alright, Jack! Many will carry you out to see others." He said.

Jack blinked, before scowling, "I'm not some baby! I can walk!"

North only laughed, following Manny as Jack was carried out through another door and towards a sliding glass door. Jack huffed, ears lowering; he wasn't a baby anymore, he didn't need to be carried…

Approaching the sliding glass door adjoining the other side of the living room, Manny easily opened the slider, and stepped outside. Jack's eyes dilated, and he snapped his eyes shut. The light of day was so bright, stinging his eyes. Ears flattened to his head, Jack slowly reopened his eyes, letting them adjust to the daylight. He blinked as his vision cleared, revealing to him a vast backyard and garden.

The entire yard was massive, lined with various flowers and shrubs, a large tree dominating one of the corners near a small pond. A modest garden of seasonal vegetables and sunflowers blare brightly on the other side of the yard, sparkling droplets of water glistening off petals and leaves. Surrounding the yard was a very tall brick wall with a wrought iron gate off to one side, allowing a narrow look into the neighborhood beyond. Clematis climbed the brick walls, blossoming with violet flowers.

And all around them on the green lawn, were the animals Jack had seen the night before.

North had leaped into the yard and was now chewing a rather large bone, tail wagging happily. A few yards off near the garden were Bunny and Sandy, playing in an enclosed pen with a bunch of small toys and hay to chew on. And over by the flowers near the pond was Tooth lying in the grass and sunbathing.

Jack stared, little mouth open in a stunned gape. What was this place…?

Manny set the kitten down on the patio, straightening with a grin.

"Go ahead little one, go on and play!" he urged.

Jack blinked, uncertain as to what he should be doing. It was a lovely, warm and colorful place. But it was a bit overwhelming, especially with these other strange animals around. Manny cocked his head curiously at the kitten.

"Huh, must be a bit startled…" he said thoughtfully, "Well, I need to head inside now. North! Keep an eye on the little one, okay?"

North gave a responding woof, and Manny smiled and turned back inside, leaving the slider open for his animals. Jack stared after the human for a moment, before looking back into the yard. He startled, fur bristling. The other animals were staring at him expectantly.

Jack swallowed thickly, looking around nervously.

"Um…" he started, uncertain, "Hi…?"

Bunny scoffed, "Saved the runt's life, and all he can muster is a 'hi'?"

"Bunny, be nice, he is not used to this obviously." North huffed at the irate rabbit. Bunny only huffed, turning to nibble on some grass.

Tooth, stretching first, soon approached Jack and sat beside him on the patio.

"It's okay, Jack," she said, "This place is nice, you'll like it here! There's lots of toys to play with, plenty of food to eat, and we get to meet lots of other animals sometimes."

Jack blinked slowly at this, stunned.

"So…there's lots of mice to catch?" he asked.

Tooth laughed, "No silly, Manny brings us our food."

"He hunts?" Jack asked, bewildered.

The others seemed perplexed at first, before they visibly tensed and became somewhat meek. That's right, jack was a stray, and so was his mother. They probably never had food willingly brought to them; except perhaps by the people of that restaurant he mentioned…

"In…a way, I suppose." Tooth conceded.

Jack cocked his head, still not understanding. Humans didn't hunt, his mom told him so. They used weird devices to make food, or sometimes used sticks with string to catch fish. But they didn't hunt…did they?

Jack's ear twitched, and he looked out at the backyard again. He frowned. As pretty as it was, and how warm and nice it smelled, he didn't think he could learn to like it as much as the alley and his little box…

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked in concern.

Jack didn't answer, only stared forlornly into the yard. Tooth lowered her ears in concern, turning to whisper to North.

"Is he okay?" she asked. North sighed.

"It will take time, Toothy," he said, "Perhaps he is homesick. Or perhaps he is just uncertain. But I think he shall be okay."

Tooth didn't look too convinced. She turned to look back at Jack though, unwilling to lose hope.

"Hey Jack, did you want to-"

She blinked, staring at the empty place the kitten once sat in.

"Uh, guys…" North and Tooth looked over at Bunny, who was looking intot he yard with a deadpan, unimpressed expression. Sandy was grinning beside him, and he pointed a tiny paw into the yard.

Looking up, North and Tooth blinked dumbly.

"Hey! Get back here! Wait!"

Hopping about like a rabbit, paws flailing in the air after a fluttering butterfly, Jack's resolve had done a complete 180 at the sight of a small flying insect. Tooth and North looked stunned, but Bunny was not the least bit impressed. Sandy looked quite happy though, grinning a wide, buck toothed grin at Jack's antics.

"I gotcha!" Jack cried, leaping once more and making a grab for the butterfly. But he missed, and continued to chase the insect about the yard.

Tooth was still quite shocked, but turned to North as he let out a booming laugh.

"Hahaha! I think he will be just fine, Toothy," he said with a grin, "Jack will be just fine…"

Unknown to them all, a shadow sat hidden in their tree, watching them all.

A shadow with bright yellow eyes…

To be continued…


	4. Jack Gets a Bath

**Jack's Sweet Home.**

Ch. 4

_A/N~ Hehehe, this chapter was fun to write. I only wish I put a bit 'more' into it, but my goal with this story is to keep with simplicity and humor. _

_Enjoy!_

_~S~_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Jack blinked.

He looked around at the stark white walls, the tiled floor and the large sink. Pawing at the smooth, imitation porcelain under his paws, Jack blinked again and looked at the silver faucet and detachable show head.

Where was he?

One minute he had been rolling around in the grass in the backyard, and the next Manny had come out and picked him up and taken him to this strange room. Manny had said something about a bath, and then everyone got all weird and awkward. Jack had asked Bunny what a 'bath' was, and the rabbit only guffawed and cackled uproariously, saying he hoped Jack didn't kill their owner.

That had only served to confuse Jack more, and then he became even more confused when Tooth expressed her condolences. Was a 'bath' something bad? But how could it be? It smelled nice in this place; like clean soap and shampoo

"Hey there little guy!"

Jack startled, bristling a bit as Manny appeared over the edge of the strange basin he stood in. Manny chuckled, sleeves rolled up and a basket of bottles and a small brush in hand.

"Sorry about that," he said, "But don't worry, this will all be over very soon. Just try to relax."

Jack blinked, cocking his head. What was he talking about? What was going to happen?

Manny set the basket down and unhooked the detachable shower head from its hook. Kneeling by the basin, he reached in and turned the knob of the faucet, putting the tab up for the shadow head. He then gently grasped the scruff of Jack's neck.

"Ready? Here we go." Manny pressed a button on the shower head.

Jack stared, his ears flattening as warm water sprayed gently onto him.

At first he had been too shocked to realize what was happening. But after a moment, he realized that he was getting wet. So he did the one thing every decent cat worth his salt does when he's getting wet.

He freaked out.

"REOW! MEOW! MREEEOOOOW…!" flailing and clawing at nothing, Jack hissed and spat as he was soaked to the bone.

Mann winced but did not let up in soaking the kitten, "N-now now little guy, just hang on! It'll be over before you know it."

"AAAUUUGH!" Jack screamed, writhed, and wailed like a banshee, soap suds surrounding him in a suffocating cloud.

"NOOO! I'M GONNA DIE!" he screamed.

"OW! Hey now, no scratching! OW!"

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIE!"

"Oh geez…" Manny winced as he was scratched again, tightening his hold on the panicking kitten.

"J-just a little longer…!" he stuttered, cringing as Jack nearly squeezed out of his hands.

Wet and slippery, covered in soap and being held in a vice-grip, Jack flailed and screamed and cried and cursed in every way a kitten could.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" he screamed.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE…!

"I'm gonna die…!"

"Aaaauuuggghhh…!"

…

"Uuuuggghhh…!" on his back on a fluffy shag rug, Jack appeared every bit a drowned rat.

Manny fared little better, his shirt drenched and his hands scratched up. The little wisp of blond hair on his round head was limp and frizzed from the humidity of the water, but he nonetheless shoved through and toweled Jack off.

"My goodness, you are a fighter…" he rasped.

"Eeeeeehhhh…!" Jack could only squeak and choke as he was gently toweled off, eyes wide and staring in horror at the ceiling, "I thought I was gonna die…!"

Manny sighed, wiping his brow before he huffed in determination.

"But it's almost over! You might like this next part!" he said.

Jack blinked, confused as he was picked up and held down with a hand on his back. Manny then held up a strange, plastic blue contraption with a nozzle on it. He pointed the nozzle at Jack, and he stared into the slotted shaft in confusion.

"Eh?" he blinked.

Manny flipped a switch. And suddenly Jack was being blasted with warm air.

"EH?" his fur flew back, eyes watering as the warm air roared in his ears.

"MREEEEOOOOWWW!" he cried, struggling once more.

Manny sighed, "Or maybe not…"

**~s~S~s~**

Five minutes later, Jack could be seen clawing his way towards his bed, head down and trembling. He groaned, as he hauled himself up onto his pillow, exhausted.

"Ugh…" he groaned, flopping into his pillow, "I thought I was gonna die…"

"Have a nice bath, runt?"

Jack groaned, peeking over the lump of his pillow at the smug looking Bunny. Tooth, North, and Sandy stood on either side of him, the cat shooting a scowl at the rabbit.

"Be nice Bunny, he just had a terrible experience!" she said.

"Oh come on! It was just a bath, nothing bad ever happens when you-"

"Bunny! It's your turn!" many called, suddenly coming out into the living room with a fresh towel, "You've been rolling in the dirt again mister, now let's get you cleaned up." 

Bunny's ears dropped flat onto his head, eyes wide. North barked a laugh.

"Oh come now Bunny! Nothing bad ever happens when you are bathed!" he cackled.

Sandy giggled quietly, his butterball body trembling. Tooth just looked smug.

Manny approached, towel held open to grab and hold Bunny.

"Come now, Bunny, let's get you all cleaned up." He said cheerfully.

"Aw crikey, NO!" Bunny bolted.

"Wait a minute! Bunny!" Manny chase after the fleeing rabbit.

"Not on your life, mate! I don't wanna die!"

The others laughed, Jack sighing in relief that he wasn't going to go through the ordeal again…

To be continued…


End file.
